Eczema is a common skin condition characterized by red, itchy skin and small blisters also known in the art as skin rash or rash or dermatitis. There is no cure for eczema, but there are many treatments, ranging from special diets to emollients and immunosuppressive ointments like e.g. corticosteroid ointment. While corticosteroids, such as hydrocortisone or clobetasol propionate (topical, oral or intradermal administration) usually bring about improvements, they also may have side effects. Prolonged use of topical corticosteroids is thought to increase the risk of side effects, the most common of which is the skin becoming thin and fragile (atrophy). Because of this, if used on the face or other delicate skin, a low-strength steroid should be used or applied less frequently. Additionally, high-strength steroids used over large areas, or under occlusion, may be absorbed into the body, causing hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis suppression (HPA axis suppression).
Due to the impaired skin barrier in atopic dermatitis an increase in skin infections with bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus or fungi might be the result. For more severe cases, dermatologists may also prescribe either topical or oral conventional antibiotics such as penicillin, streptomycin and chloramphenicol. The antibiotics prevent infection that can result from impaired skin barrier such as cracked skin. S. aureus colonization or infection is the most common cause of increased eczema severity. The effectiveness of antibiotic treatments varies from person to person. The well known disadvantages of conventional antibiotics are a-specificity, i.e. also non-pathogenic and/or beneficial bacteria are killed, and the risk of developing resistance, not only by the target bacterial cells but possibly also by other pathogenic bacteria. Furthermore, conventional, systemic antibiotic treatment can interact with other drugs, including contraceptive pills. Certain antibiotics cannot be combined with the use of alcohol. Accordingly, there is a need for improved treatment of eczema.